


"Rut Buddies" (Original)

by SarahLannister



Series: "All My Friends Are Dead" (And Other Such Nonsense) [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Gratuitous Smut, Useless Vampires, Vaguely A/B/O, Vampires, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Sex, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahLannister/pseuds/SarahLannister
Summary: It's hard being a werewolf. Especially when you're in rut and have no mate. Enter Rhiannon with the cure for the itch...(My first attempt at anything remotely A/B/O related. )
Relationships: Vampire Original Character - Relationship, Werewolf Character - Relationship, Witch Character - Relationship
Series: "All My Friends Are Dead" (And Other Such Nonsense) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009551
Kudos: 3





	"Rut Buddies" (Original)

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:**  
>  It's been a while since I uploaded anything new so here, have a few little nuggets of oneshots and short stories I've been quietly beavering away at behind the scenes. These will be updated on a monthly basis. Enjoy!
> 
> -SARAH

**"RUT BUDDIES"**

It was hard to tell day from night in the dark and dank of the basement.

Though cool air pumped in from the vents and pipes overhead, the only light came from one lonely bare bulb flickering upon the ceiling.

Jacob was quietly grateful that his current surroundings lacked a window. Without the influence of the sainted moonlight, he felt almost human… even if right now he was chained up like an animal locked in the basement of Maddeux Manor…

He rubbed his eyes, blinking in the low light. In his rutting state every single one of his senses were heightened- the maddening  _ drip drip drip _ of the water pipes, the distant sounds of footsteps on the stairs, a dog howling two streets over all merged together to create a cacophony of noise that made him wince and hold his head.

He could smell the dampness of the mould in the drywall, tasting remnants of raw beef in the back of his throat, the dying embers of a cigarette butt throwing curls of smoke into the air by his head.

Reaching for it, Jacob took one last pull and exhaled in a shaking breath.

It had been over a year since he quit smoking but given the circumstances, he doubted anyone would blame him for the relapse.

The nicotine soothed his urge- or one of them at least. Despite the copious amounts of whiskey and cigarettes in a futile attempt to dull his senses, Jacob could still smell... _ her _ .

Rhiannon’s scent permeated every inch of the house, the citrusy perfume of her being singed Jacob’s nostrils.

Whilst far from unpleasant, every inhalation severed to remind him of something he knew he could never have. A low, humourless chuckle escaped him.

The Bro Code- _ “Never make designs on your best friend’s girl.” _

It wasn’t a problem he’d encountered before but then again giving his last bad rut several decades earlier, this time was different. There was to be no Sandra to soothe his aches, to quell the fire in his belly and the sheer desperation that pressed heavily against his lungs.

Jacob sniffled, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. He tried so hard not to think of his long dead wife, the one person who could get him safely through the night and take it all away.

For the last forty years he’d blamed himself, chiding his own foolishness and the untamable beast within.

No matter how hard he tried, he could not wash her blood from his hands nor the indelible stain on his soul.

Jacob felt like crying, like so many lonely nights before. Giving into the grief, he sat huddled on the cramped little bed and quietly sobbed.

“Jacob.”

A small voice called out to him in the semi-darkness and he jumped, his normally acute hearing failing him momentarily.

Looking up towards the top of the stairs, Jacob was suddenly hit full force with a lungful of lemon-scented pheromones and instantly his stomach dropped.

Rhiannon stood on the topmost step with a silver dinner tray in her hands. Slowly, she descended into the dim pit.

“I bought you some food.”

“G-Go away…” Jacob tried to snap at her but his voice was hoarse and weak.

She reached the end of the staircase and placed the tray on a nearby shelf, taking a slow step towards the stricken man before her.

“Vincent told me everything. I know what you are.”

Staring down the man seated before her, Rhiannon held her ground and placed her hands on her hips. “I’m not afraid of you, Jacob-”

“ _ You should be _ !” Jacob snapped, his brown eyes blazing in the dim light. Her scent filled every single inch of the dingy basement and he couldn’t help but wince, trying so hard not to drown in it.

“I could kill you in the time it takes for you to draw a single breath.” He said in a bid to sound menacing but the words fell from his lips in a croaky whisper.

She smirked at him.

“No you won’t. Vincent wouldn’t allow it.”

“The fuck does he know? Clueless bastard is immune to your...charms. But me? Shit, Rhiannon. You’re playing with fire here.” Jacob tensed on the too-small bed, a length of silver chains being all that separated the beauty from the beast.

“Don’t push me away, Jacob.” Her voice was softer now, the smirk waning; “I can help you if you let me.”

He gritted his teeth and the chains rattled as he recoiled, watching her brave a step forward.

“S-Stop-!”

Ignoring him, Rhiannon moved to sit beside him on the bed. Jacob nearly retched, the pheromones almost too much to bear as she tossed her long red hair over her shoulders and leaned in closer. Shutting his eyes, his jaw ached with tension as he tried to summon all his self control. 

A cool hand touched his left cheek and he froze like a deer in headlights, every one of his muscles locking into place.

“You need to mate, Jake. It’s in your nature. Don’t deny who you are. I can take it. I’m not a paper doll.”

“You-You’re wrong, Annie.” Jacob managed to stutter out, his gaze meeting hers; “I’ve killed before… please, just go back upstairs and let me ride it out-”

“No. Not until I’m sure you’re no longer a threat.”

“Rhiannon…”

She silenced him by placing both hands on his taunt jaw, brushing her lips against his.

Jacob whimpered pathetically, his only movements being to grip the edge of the metal bed frame so hard his knuckles turned white.

“Shut up and let me take care of you.” Rhiannon said after a long minute, pulling back to give him a reassuring smile.

“B-But what about Vincent…?” Jacob’s voice was small and timid despite his vast stature and he frowned at the petite woman who was so blatantly risking her life for his sake.

“We have an unspoken agreement. Trust me, Jake.”

Jacob stared at her for a beat, brown eyes meeting deep blue. He could see no fear in them, only kindness and sweet relief. Swallowing back his trepidation, he shifted slowly to lie on his back, hands knotting in the thick silver chains as he watched her gently straddle his hips.

Once she was settled above him, Rhiannon leaned forward and slid her small hands under the sweat-drenched fabric of his shirt. Jacob let out a low groan, the feeling of her nails against his chest sending ripples of long-forgotten pleasure up his spine.

“Look at me.” She whispered softly against his ear; “You’ll be fine. I promise.”

Jacob didn’t trust himself to speak.

Instead, he gripped the chains for dear life ignoring the slow burn of the silver against his skin in favour of watching the young woman pull her dress up over her head. Save for a pair of flimsy blue panties, she was naked underneath and her pale flesh glowed invitingly under the dim light.

“R-Rhia…”

“Shh. I’m here.” She kissed him softly on the ear lobe, her lips drifting languidly down his neck until they found the sweet spot of his pulse.

Jacob closed his eyes, goosebumps rising on his skin as she kissed the hot flesh of his collarbone. Before he knew it, she was tugging open his shirt for better access, fingertips gently tracing over the tanned pectorals to trail along the thick black thatch of his chest hair.

Another groan escaped him but Jacob hardly dared to move, too afraid of his control slipping as he watched with hooded eyes as she began to unbuckle his belt.

Instinctively, however, his hips arched against hers, desperate for friction as her hands moved ever lower.

“You okay?” Rhiannon’s words tickled his chest.

“Still, no complaints so far, love. It’s just…” Jacob mumbled, his cheeks flushing pink as her hands reached the band of his boxers.  He took one of her wrists, stilling her for a moment.

“...Are you sure about this?”

“Yes, Jacob. I’m sure. Now lie back and think of Britain!”

He closed his eyes and huffed out a weak chuckle.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Rhiannon resumed her slow movements, her fingers hooking into his belt loops to tug down his jeans. Jacob inhaled sharply but kept his eyes shut, his breathing measured as he willed himself to lie back and enjoy what she was about to do to him. Her hands were warm, short nails grazing against the dips in his hips as she slipped them into his boxers and gave a gentle tug.

He opened one eye to peer at her, tongue poking out to lick his chapped lips.

“You don’t need to go with the ‘softly softly’ approach, love. I’m not a blushing bride.”

“Just trying to make it more enjoyable for you-”

_ “Rhiannon. _ ” Jacob’s voice was low as he moved to sit up against the pillow by his head; “Will you please just fuck me already? I’m literally dying here.”

She was caught off guard by the quiet desperation in his voice, her blue eyes widening slightly. Clearing her throat, she nodded once and shifted her weight until she was pressed into his side.

Peering at him with a look of mild confusion, her face was coloured pink as she slipped off her panties and tossed them into the gloom.

“I admit, I don’t know much about werewolf sex… care to fill me in?”

“Interesting choice of words.” Jacob quipped, maneuvering as best he could to spoon against her back. The springs of the bed creaked as he tried to rest a hand on her hip but there was only so far he could move with the limited amount of chains anchoring him to this one spot in the basement.

He tried to stifle it but a frustrated whimper escaped him at that and Rhiannon glanced over her shoulder at the sound.

“Jacob?”

“I’d ask you to unchain me but I don’t want leave you covered in bruises-”

“Don’t worry about that. Just do whatever you need to do, Jacob.”

He sucked in a breath and exhaled a sigh, hands staggered over her waist, the chains pulled taunt. She smiled at him and gave a silent nod, holding up two fingers to trace an invisible sigal in the air. A moment later, the chains melted away like hot wax and Jacob let out a long, relieved groan. He rubbed his wrists, the angry red marks soothed by the supernatural aura she exuded.

“Sometimes I forget you’re not as breakable as you look…”

Rhiannon chuckled softly and reached to take his hand, placing it gently on her hip. Shifting so her ass was firmly against his crotch, she closed her eyes and readied herself. A noise almost like a purr rumbled in Jacob’s chest and he wasted no time, lifting her leg up just enough to thrust into her with one quick snap of his hips.

The relief was almost instant. Gone was the tension that had caused his body to burn and ache for the last week. In its place was only pleasure, her warmth surrounding him as he held Rhiannon tightly and rocked against her. His self control held firm and he nuzzled against her neck, the scratchy texture of his beard drawing a moan from her lips.

His hands left her waist, trailing up her body to caress her small breasts as he stepped up the pace. They fell into a steady rhythm, the only sounds in the dim basement being the creaking of bedsprings and low, pleasured gasps.

“J-Jacob…!” Rhiannon arched her back against him as one of his giant hands slid towards her neck and gave a firm squeeze. His breath was hot against her ear and he grunted as he began to move faster, his other hand holding her leg towards her chest.

“C-Can I mark you?” Jacob’s voice was a husky murmur as he raked his teeth along her nape.

“ _Y-Yes...fuck, don’t stop…!”_

Jacob growled and shifted his weight, propping her up on all fours. Rhiannon gasped at the sudden change of position, the new angle making her see stars as he began to thrust without mercy. She closed her eyes and let out a shuddering breath, her hands gripping the metal headboard for dear life as every thrust made the bed lurch forward.

Her orgasm was drawing closer and Jacob could feel a sweeter kind of tension pull behind his navel. He closed his eyes and bore down, crushing her against his chest as he bared his teeth. With one swift moment, he bit down on her nape and came with a muffled cry.

Rhiannon gasped, her knees giving way as she collapsed against the thin mattress. Only Jacob propping himself on his elbows saved her from being crushed by his bulk. Together, they rode out the aftershocks and after about five minutes of shivering in a sweaty mess of hair and limbs, they managed to catch their breaths long enough to snuggle under the sheets.

Neither of them spoke for a long while, content to just enjoy the silence.

Rhiannon lay against Jacob’s chest, one arm around him as she traced nonsense patterns on his chest. “Feel better?” She asked quietly, not looking up.

“Marginally.” Jacob replied, running his fingers down her forearm; “It’ll take a full day or two of this before I’m right as rain.”

“I’ve had worse weekends…”

“Mmm.” Jacob slid his hand up along her jaw, tilting her head to study the bite mark he’d left on her neck. It was small but noticeable, bleeding slightly around the edges and he gulped, suddenly remembering the vampire living in the attic. “Umm….you sure Vincent is okay with this?”

“I told you, me and Vincent have an understanding. It’s fine, Jake. Don’t spoil the mood.” Rhiannon said in a reassuring tone, kissing him lightly on the sternum.

“S-Sorry… soooo....what kind of understanding?”

“You really wanna know?”

“I’m curious, yeah.”

Rhiannon chuckled heartily.

“Let’s just say that Vincent earned his Red Wings and then some.”

Jacob cocked his head to the side, confused. Then, a flicker of comprehension.

“Oh.  _ Ohhh… _ ”

“Yup. Perks of having a vampire fuckbuddy.”

“You’re such a weirdo.”

“Takes one to know one!”

Laughter rumbled in Jacob’s chest and he pulled her closer, spooning as best he could giving how cramped the bed was. After about a minute, he sighed and swung his legs over the side, pulling a sheet around his waist for modesty.

“I don’t know about you but I’m sick of being stuck in this dingy, dusty basement. This bed is too small for the both of us. If we’re going to be rut-buddies I think comfort should be key, hmm?”

“What are you suggesting?”

“So long as I’m not exposed to direct moonlight, I think we can continue this in your room.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Rhiannon smiled and followed his lead, curling a threadbare blanket around herself; “Lead the way, stud.”

* * *

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This piece of fiction is the creation and property of the author known as Sarah Lannister.  
> Please do not edit or redistribute without her express permission. Basically, don't be a dick.


End file.
